that blue hair
by makaxBlackstarlover
Summary: Maka and soul get into a fight and she runs away, only to see Tsubaki on a date with black*star, This is a story of how maka plays the supportive friend even though she loves black*star.. My First summary sorry guys if it sucks..PAIRING(MakaXBlack*star,SoulXLiz,KidXpatty,TsubakiXCrona)
1. summary

basically Maka and soul get in a fight and she runs away and while on the street sees black*star with tsubaki, and this is how she plays the part of the supportive friend even though she loves black*star to.

first summary sorry if it sucks.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story i know some people dont like this couple but i think its amazing but if you dont like it please tell me so i can fix the things you dont like...

the copyright i dont own soul eater... i just thought of this story so all copyright goes to its respected owners.

Maka and souls fight

Maka was already crying they had got into a fight cause she saw soul with blair

Maka:(they are going out) you said you loved me that u would never hurt me you said you would never be like papa. I cant believe you, you are a little bitch i hate you. (she was already grabbing the door).

soul: maka i do love you, and im sorry i messed up this one time just dont do this, (he tried grabbing her hand but she pushed away).

Maka: you lied i hate liar's you know this im sorry but you messed up you had a chance but you had to mess everything up for that dumb slut.( she took off running)

Soul:(in the door way now) NOO! Maka come fucking back please...


	3. Chapter 2

copyright goes to all respect owners...

Maka was in town just walking around buying things from people and she walked by death bucks cafe and she looked in the window and their was that familiar blue hair oh how she loved the owner of it but what she saw next kinda supprised her tsubaki came out with Black*star.

Tsubaki:hey maka

Maka:hey tsubaki never thought i would run into you out here..

Tsubaki:...Um me and Black*star are on a date.

Black*star: yeah Tsubaki my goddess now (kisses tsubaki right there infront of maka).

Tsubaki: black*star stop their are people wacthing.

Maka: well i got to go bye...

As she walked away she slowly had began to cry she had loved black*star since the fight with the kishen now she had no soul and no black*star either and she thought about kid and she realized they never really talked and she said soul and her they were more like brother and sister she didnt even know why they went out and she was thinking she never really fit in with the group by side's you know black*star but that was gonna change now that he with tsubaki and the thought of hanging out with soul disgusted didnt care if they had a brother-sister bond he still cheated on her she went to Lord death and her papa she hated her papa but she needed a new partner and a new apartment..


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys im kinda bored so im gonna be uploading alot today and maybe tomorrow i dont know how long the storys gonna be though... um this is my first story its kinda hard i guess but it still pretty kool i dont know if im gonna make the characters follow there personalitys i just dont know yet?

(In the death room)

maka: lord death i would like to know if you can afford another appartment for me and if i can have a new partner..

Lord Death: you can live in the school apartments and but why do you want this maka what happen.

maka: (she flinched) and said well soul cheated on me and i just need to get away from him(she had started to cry)..

Lord Death: well you can live at the school and i have 1 weapon who just tranfered here luna but I dont know if yall can bond..

maka: Is she a sythe?

Lord Death: I think so, (He touches maka's shoulder) its gonna be alright dont bring yourself down so much your beatiful,smart, and amazing your just like your mom you will be ok..

Maka: (she smiles) thank you, when can i meet luna?

Lord Death: now

(luna walkes in) luna has purple hair she's wearing like a school outfit but its purple and black..

Luna: umm...hi.

Maka: uhh hi luna do you want to be my partner.

Luna: i would like that very much.

Maka and Luna: thank you Lord Death.

And with that the girls went and hung out and started to get to know each other

(out side the movie theatre after the movie)

luna and maka talking about the movie when all of assuden we here LUNNNNNAAAAAA!

we both look over and theres these two girls running ower way own with pink hair and one with sky blue hair

blue haired girl: um luna whos this?

luna: its my partner

pink haired girl: Ohhh

blue haired girl: well hello my names jasmine

pink haired girl: and im samantha but sam for short

and behind them is a boy with jet black hair and one with pure white hair

jet black hair guy:hey im Ethan he says friendly

white haired guy: sup im sergio...


	5. Chapter4

hey guys i know its been like forever since ive posted chapters im sorry i had some family issues so sorryy here we go!

2 months later

Maka had begun to hang out with luna(sergio,ethan,jasmine,sam) she didnt really talk to soul and the gang anymore exept when tsubaki and black*star had a fight tsubaki would come running to maka and even though how much she loved black*star she had to be supportive.

tsubaki: (crying) we had another fight.

maka: that the third time this month (she opens her door to let tsubaki in) what happen this time?

tsubaki: (she sits down on maka's couch) he says that im always flirting with guys while hes always telling girls hes the almighty black*star and to feel his muscles and im tired of it!

maka: tsubaki calm down, i dont know if i should say this but if he really makes u unhappy you shouldnt be with him,you guys are always fighting ofcourse you have your good moments,but if you are crying this much you need to get away.

tsubaki: (looks kind of shocked) i know and idk how to really say this but now that i think about it we dont really act like a couple more like brother and sister and this boyfriend-girlfriend thing makes it kind of complicated and he doesnt make me feel unhappy it's just complicated.

Maka: i know tsubaki but it will get better i promise.

tsubaki: i know it will well i better get going im sorri for taking up your time.

Maka: its alright see you later.

(Tsubaki leaves and maka sits there just staring kinda luna comes in.)

Luna: how long are you gonna help her you know you love him and i know it breaks your heart everytime she comes over here and when you see them at schoool together or anywhere it breaks your heart everyone can see the hurt in your eyes.

Maka: luna its not that easy im 16 now ive known that girl since i was 12 and shes proved to be a good person never to back-stab me i cant break her heart like that.

Luna: so even though it breaks your heart even though ever minute you spend with her talking about him you would put all that back to make her happy?

Maka: yes luna i would and i am now can we stop dont we have to meet up with Sergio and the guys.

Luna: No! im not done yet you are a hypocrite how can you sit here and tell that girl if it makes you unhappy do something about it. How and why,i know she means alot but you mean alot to everyone to i cant see you like that anymore!

Maka: luna stop calm down as long as im with you guys im fine i dont even think about them we need to get ready.(she hugs luna)

Luna: ok lets go get dressed.

30 minutes later

(luna has her hair down wearing a purple tank top with a black skirt and purple and black high tops maka wearing her hair in a pony tail and i blue tank top she had filled in a little about a B-cup about now and she had black shorts on with tights on and her signature boots.)

im ending it here sorry but im tired ill write more tomorrow promise...Bye


	6. Chapter 5

hey guys im going to write a chapter today im gonna try to write one everyday!

(Maka and Luna are with their friends)

(they just got done watching a movie evil dead)

maka: that movie wasnt even scary ha you guys are whimps.

jasmine: your gonna tell me when that bitch came alive at the end when the house was burning and she got that machete you wernt scared.

sam: i wasnt really scared it was kinda of a cool movie i guess.

Sergio: i didnt like it i think it sucked all scary movies do know its always basically the same thing i know evil dead was a different story line and stuff but rally it just sucked balls.

Ethan: i thought it was kinda scary

Maka: of course you did your scared of everything exept in fight mode you didnt even want to see the movie

Ethan: so was sam!

(they all start laughing)

then they see soul and everyone coming their way to talk to them

Kid: hey maka hows it going.

Maka: good actually. this is my new weapon Luna.

Kid: nice to meet you luna im death the kid, kid for short.

(maka looks over and black*stars arms around tsubaki)

Maka: what the hell i thought you were gonna break up did our conversation earlier mean nothing do you just come crying for no damn reason!

Tsubaki: i was gonna break up with him but i cant.

Maka: thats shit and you know it damn i hate all of you guys go to hell i cant handle this anymore

Blaxk*star: i know you dont mean that you couldnt hate all of us i have done nothing to you.

Maka: done nothing thats fucking halarious i have loved you since the fucking kishen but you dont even think about or even bother to care you just ask me about tsubaki and that breaks my heart and if you and her are on a date then why the fuck talk to me and having tsubaki come to my house crying about you just reminds me how shes go you and not me fuck you fuck all you guys! (she takes off running nobody follows her )

soul: damnit i knew she liked someone else.

Tsubaki: (crying) i cant believe i did that to my bestfriend.

black*star: how could i not notce that she was hurting so much.

Kid: i noticed a long time ago just wasnt going to tell anybody

(liz and patty arnt their they had stuff to do)

Luna: im so dissapointed you guys are her so called friends and you couldnt notice that girls pain i knew from the moment i met her that you coul tell she was in pain you can see it in her eyes now unlike you guys im gonna go get her no telling what shes gonna do! ( takes off running in maka direction.)


	7. Chapter 6

**hey guys im back lol heres another chapter! lol **

**copyright goes out to all respected owners i dont own soul eater **

**Luna finally finds maka after hours of looking.**

**Luna: Maka it's ok.**

**Maka: No its not everyone know's now. He know's now! Tsubaki must be so mad, I cant believe this, why did i have to lash out. Everything was perfect the way it was.**

**Luna: you know it wasn't perfect. You were sad, actually miserable now maybe you will be less miserable.**

**Maka: But what you dont understand is that just cause everyone knows dosn't mean me and him will get together. He woud never want some one like me, im scrauny and im ugly i dont have big boobs or good curves im ugly compared to her.**

**Luna: (slaps maka) Your not ugly your beatiful and your personality is gorgeous I know your smart but it just this just show how stupid you actually are to think that.**

**Maka: Im sorry (they hug each other for a while maka cry'es into Luna's shirt).**

**Luna: you made such a scene the whole block was looking at you.**

**Maka: haha really **

**Luna: yeah **

**(the next day)**

**Maka now wear's her hair in a pony tail, she dyed her tips blue, she wears a blue tank top a black skirt all black boots, with her jacket thing with blue gloves.**

**Luna wears like a school uniform but its black,purple,white she wears black tights and black flats with a purple ribbon on them, she has black gloves.**

**they go to school racing each other, they get there the gangs waiting (Sergio,Ethan,Sam,Jasmine)they start talking, then they then they see the man with that blue hair approach them. **

**Black*star: Maka can we talk. (they walk to the woods) **

**Maka: (shes silent for a while until they reach the wood) theres nothing really to talk about I love you, STILL DO! I just cant be around you and tsubaki and with me there it will only complicate things more.**

**Black*star: It's ok maka im not blaming you or anything. Im not saying you have to come back to us, Im not saying you have to be around. I love tsubaki, I don't love you, I know its breaking your but i think it will be easier this way sorry. **

**Maka: I knew it. You couldn't love me but its whatever its ok bye.( she held back her tears)**

**(he leaves and she falls to the floor and cryes)**

**Im going to leave i cant be here anymore **

**30 minutes later **

**Maka: Luna we are leaving.**

**Luna: ok where?**

**Maka: Idk.**

**Luna: ok**

**2 years later **

**Maka: oh how I missed Death city.**

**Luna: I was only here for 4 months so i kinda miss it.**

**Maka: Lets go **

**(But in the window was the man with that blue hair he thought it was the best that day to tell her that but after she left he realized he didnt love tsubaki but he loved maka)**


End file.
